Del Porque Eres Mi Hermano
by Rex-Kazami
Summary: Porque la vida es de errores. De caer, pero siempre el volver a levantarse. Pero ellos están tan cansados. Hartos de seguir luchando por otros. Porque ellos desean la muerte mas que nada mas en la vida. Pero el destino no es tan cruel como parece, les dará una ultima oportunidad. Un rayo de luz que los podría sacar de esa oscuridad. La tomaran? CAPITULO 3 SUBIDO Y LISTO XD
1. Vida

**Holaaa! =^w^=**

**Tal vez ustedes no me conocen pero yo a ustedes si, naaaa no es cierto**

**Aunque a algunos si los conozco porque desde hace tiempo que me paseo por esta pagina**

**Bueno, diré un poco de mí… ¬w¬**

**En internet soy Rex Kazami, tengo 18 años, próxima escritora de México y pronto terminare la prepa y entrare en la universidad XD**

**Amo a las Tortugas Ninja desde que las vi por aquellos tiempos del 2003, o por hay**

**Mi Tortuga favorita es Leonardo y adoro más que nada a las Tortugas del 2003, además creo que Splinter de esa serie es mejor padre que las nuevas que han sacado**

**Sinceramente, no soporto los cambios que les han hecho y que Splinter es Hamato Yoshi, noooooooo**

**Que conste que no critico a quienes les gusta, pero a mí no**

**Ok, esto es apenas unas pequeñas historias que escribí en mi tiempo con el psicólogo después de pasar por una depresión muy fuerte y que me abrió los ojos a este gran mundo que es el fanfic**

**Espero les guste y dejen reviews**

* * *

**Vida**

Vivía atrapado en la completa oscuridad, rodeado de dolor; la soledad fue su única compañera y su verdugo, en aquellos momentos en los que su existencia dejaba atrás todo su valor, llenándose de sus propias culpas y temores, terminando por entregarse por completo a las penumbras. Solo vivía para cuidarlos, ellos eran su vida y su razón de ser, dándole motivos por no desperdiciar tan valioso don del cielo. Prometió luchar solo por su felicidad, y ahora, todo era miedo, se habían ido y el estaba completamente solo y desesperado, perdido en la inmensidad de lo que tan cobardemente se ocultaban en las sombras, transformándola en su triste hogar.

Por eso se encontraba hay, a punto de terminar su vida, su mente le decía que parara, que había otro camino, que podía volver a luchar, que aun lo necesitaban, no podía dejarlos solos. Pero su corazón le repetía que debía desconfiar de tantas veces que su perdón imploraron no importándoles cuanto daño le causaban, odiar y desaparecer, como en un momento de cólera se atrevieron a restragarle su inútil existencia.

No lo veían, no, nunca lo habían hecho. Para ellos solo era un paño de lagrimas, con quien desaogarse siempre esperando una sonrisa de su parte. No miraban bajo su falso sonreir, no notaban como tan lentamente todo su ser se caian en pequeños pedazos. Su alma pedía comprensión, pero su cabeza le decía que no merecía el gran honor, no, debía demostrar que servia, que era de utilidad. Demostrarle a su padre que podía cuidar de su familia, aquel que nunca vio la gran carga que sobre sus hombros dejo.

Por eso, y nada más, trataba de terminar su camino. Deseaba cumplir sus deseos, desaparecería, dejaría de existir porque ya no lo necesitaban. Porque había fallado. Y eso, lo destruía mas que nada en el mundo. Lagrimas cian de sus ojos color miel, su bandana azul se mecía al son del viento y sus sollozos se transformaban en una deprimente sonada, que marcaba a todo aquel que osara escuchar.

Deseaba terminar, soltando lo único que aun lo mantenía atado a la vida. Cayendo del gran edificio en el que había decidido ser su última morada. Cayo. Hasta detener su caída con el duro suelo.

Una inmensa paz que no había sentido en toda su vida se apoderaba de la poca conciencia que aun poseía.

Dolor…

Solo en ese instante, comprendió que no deseaba morir, no aun, deseaba cumplir sus metas y sueños; seguir con tan cruel misión de velar por el bienestar de los amaba mas que a su propia vida, eligiendo transformarse solo en un protector, dejando atrás la poca de humanidad que aún conservaba.

No importaba, ya no. Si aquel ser de ultratumba añoraba poseer su alma y marcarla como suya, arrastrarlo al más maldito de los infiernos. Todo seria por ellos. Por Rafael, Donatello, Miguel Ángel y su padre Splinter. Su familia.

Deseo con todo su corazón no morir.

_Resiste_

Le susurro el viento como su fiel confidente, de tanta crueldad del destino que se había enseñado con él.

_Se fuerte_

Gritaban las gotas que chocaban contra su cuerpo, lágrimas del cielo, tratando de alejarlo de las garras de tan lúgubre ser. Trayendo poco a poco la vida que le había arrebatado hace tanto tiempo.

Logrando recordar, su vida, sus recuerdos, las sonrisas y también las lágrimas, las peleas y las disculpas, todo había sucedido por una razón, solo entonces lo noto. Pero ya era tarde.

O tal vez, aun no…

Pelearía por su vida, de eso estaba seguro, lucharía y si caía volvería a levantarse. Esa fue la promesa que le hizo al viento.

Hundiéndose en tan profundo abismo de la inconsciencia, teniendo en mente vivir. Escuchando a lo lejos sus llamados, que se perdían entre la gran tormenta que azotaba su alrededor…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Serán una especie de pequeños fic que por casualidades de la vida se me ocurren en aquellos momentos en los que mi inspiración se le ocurre la "brillante" idea de irse de vacaciones ¬¬**

**REX: hola :D**

**YO: ooohhh, me había olvidado de ti**

**REX: nadie me quiere (en un rincón y un aura deprimente)**

**YO: -_-U Bueno esta es mi hermana Rex, junto con Criss y Shanon**

**Cabe aclarar que son mis propios personajes, creados de mi retorcida mente jejejeje**

**El próximo será un fic que se llamara "DEL POR QUE ERES MI HERMANO"**

**En el que explicare porque decidí que Leo seria mi hermano mayor y porque no pienso compartirlo con sus hermanos**

**Ok, sin más que decir**

**Adivinen, aquí son las 12:00 AM y aun despierta y escribiendo esto**

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, soy genial OuO**

**BYE**

**REX KAZAMI**


	2. Tenerte

**Holaaa!**

**Antes que nada, les tengo una sorpresa para el próximo capítulo, es a petición de una de ustedes jejeje**

**Este es un fic que tengo pensado leer para el día de la madre**

**Y decidí subir para ustedes y saber su opinión**

**Ya se es muy oscuro como para el día de la madre pero ya saben que es mi estilo**

**Soy rara ya lo sé -_-**

**La historia original está en una hoja de mi cuaderno, y le cambie un poco para que quedara aquí**

**Antes, muchas gracias, me alegraron el día con sus reviews**

**Nunca pensé conseguir 9 reviews en mi primer capítulo WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII OoO**

**La verdad me emocioné mucho cuando llegaron tantos reviews, gracias a Raven More, dondena, Mikemaster Z KAI, Mona Lisa Hamato, dragonazabache, I Love Kittens too, Crystal Violeta, Mirialis Collazo y Rose Black Dragon**

**Y me acabo de dar cuenta de que suena muy raro que Leo se diga a si mismo mama pero es que comprendan, en la historia original trata de Rex y pues es una mujer y suena mejor ¬w¬**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

**Tenerte**

El cielo se oscurecía, haciendo desaparecer todo rastro de aquel hermoso y soleado día, quedando en el olvido. El sol se ocultaba, dando paso al viento y la lluvia, que dejaban sentir toda su furia.

En un pequeño parque, rodeado de naturaleza, las madres corrían con sus hijos, protegiéndolos de tal cosa. Las gotas caían, mojando todo a su paso, empapándolo, tratando de lavar sus males y deshacer sus horrendos pecados.

No le importaba, nunca le importo, solo deseaba llenar aquel siniestro abismo en el que se había convertido su interior. Añoraba su aroma, su calidez y la seguridad que lograba dar ese ser que nunca conoció, soñando su rostro, uno el cual ahora se encontraba perdido en la grandeza de su consciencia.

Siempre soñó con sus abrazos, que algún día llegaría y lo recompensaría por tantos años de completo abandono, logrando arrebatarle la enorme carga que era su mundo. Su vida siempre fueron sus hermanos, ser lo que nunca tuvieron, convirtiéndose en aquel ser de infinita ternura y comprensión, aquel con el que siempre soñó encontrar.

Los cuidaba, velando por ellos, convirtiéndose en un silencioso protector.

Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su alma cayendo y rompiéndose por tan crueles palabras que taladraban en lo más profundo de él. Tratando de olvidar la verdad, convirtiéndose en una esperanza muda, sin sentido, pero que mas daba.

Su vida se sumía en la oscuridad, en un abismo sin fondo. No culpaba a nadie, nunca lo hizo, de todas formas que más daba hacerlo, todo era su culpa. El mismo escogió su propio demonio, su destino; condenándose en completo silencio.

_Te odio_

Le susurraba su verdugo, recordándole el porque estaba ahí, decidida a esconderse y huir del mundo, evitando ver sus miradas. Prometiéndose nunca mostrarse derrumbada, sin importar cuán rápido se derrumbaba su mundo con el pasar del tiempo.

_Lo siento_

Las lágrimas caían por sus frías mejillas, marcando un camino de dolor y sufrimiento que ahogaba su corazón, convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

Lo odiaban, sabía que solo lo decían por el enojo, por su sofocante presencia. Pero saberlo no evitaba que el dolor surgiera, desgarrando su alma y terminando por romper lo que aun quedaba.

Y así la noche llego con su frio manto de sombras, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo, tratando de reparar lo imposible. Sumergido en su mundo, engañándose y convenciéndose.

Aun lo necesitaban, no importaba cuantas veces le gritaran, lo maldijeran echándole en cara tantos años de devoción a ellos, que lo lastimaran una y otra vez, el estaría hay. Como una sombra. Transformando las tristezas en sonrisas, limpiando sus lágrimas, y siendo un guardián en esas noches de pesadillas.

Porque él los escogió, los eligió sobre su vida, dejando atrás todo lo que alguna vez fue, cambian por ellos, y dándolo todo, solo por una simple sonrisa.

Sabía que no era su padre, ellos ya tenían uno, estaba muy lejos de serlo, pero podía darles todo lo que su madre nunca pudo. Aun sin saber cómo era el tener una. Pero estaba más que seguro de que moriría por descubrirlo, si se lo pidieran, el daría su vida. Tratando de acercarse lo más que pudiera.

De una cosa estaba seguro, los protegería, siempre estaría hay cuando lo necesitarán, con una tierna sonrisa y con los brazos abierto solo para ellos, no importando cuán rápido se caía a pedazos.

Porque una madre da sin esperar nada a cambio, porque una madre cuida y protege, y solo por ello.

Y con esas simples palabras, se limpió las lágrimas, dispuesto a volver y dar la cara, aceptando las miles de disculpas que se acercaban.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Perdón, pero es que hay problemas con el internet y no sé hasta cuando se arregle**

**Pero si no, yo me voy a un cyber con tal de seguir con mis amados fic XD**

**Por favor dejen su review y díganme como me salió**

**Que conste que adapte la historia original a Leo ¬w¬**

****Hasta la próxima =D****

**BYE**

**REX KAZAMI**


	3. Aviso

**Holaaa**

**Este solo es un aviso, quiero decir que antes que nada, muchas gracias por su apoyo ya que much s saben sobre mis problemas y me han dado du ayuda.**

**Se los agradezco de corazon **

**Y por eso quiero decir que no he podido seguir escribiendo, pero que conste que si he seguido, tengo un monton de hojas en las que escribi la conti de VENGANZA, LEONARDO y otros, pero que por la prepa y el servicio no he podido pasar a la compu**

**Ya saben como es esto, con los examenes de parcial, ordinarios y finales, junto con los proyectos**

**Y para acabar, mendigo servicio social que aun no he terminado -_-**

**Tambien, los cursos que pronto empezare y el examen de admision a la universidad**

**Por lo que no voy a poder publicar muy seguido, y con eso de que mi inspiracion no es de mucha ayuda ¬¬**

**Y esa es la razon, tambien voy a hacer pequeños cambios en VENGANZA porque lo que ya tenia no me gusto como estaba quedando asi que a empezar otra vez**

**Espero y entiendan y me tengan paciencia, tratare de subir las contis lo antes posible**

**Casi lo olvido, LUZ Y OSCURIDAD lo borrare hasta que tenga una mejor idea de a donde quiero que vaya la historia, y SOMBRA estara temporalmente fuera de servicio**

**Por lo menos hasta que tenga idea de que hacer**

**Bye**

**RK**


	4. 1- Del Como Comenzo

**Holaaa =^.^=**

**Aquí estoy de Nuevo, después de no sé cuánto tiempo de hadar para haya y para acá. De un lado a otro**

**Pero quienes están en la Universidad deben comprenderme, saben lo que es**

**Y pues si, como ya escucharon, hace poco entre a la universidad y eso de las tareas y exposiciones -_-**

**Me torturan, pero ya que, hay que seguir adelante**

**Y este es el primer capi del fic que se llamara "DEL PORQUE ERES MI HERMANO"**

**En el cual les diré porque creo que Leo es mi hermano, y lo que haría si lo encontrara. Una pequeña historia, tratare que sea lo más largo posible, pero que conste que por el momento será cortito unos 5 capis**

**Ya sé que es cortito pero denle una oportunidad**

**Y sin más que decir, a leer**

**Que conste que solo le he escrito durante un tiempecito que tuve en la Universidad, asi que no lo he leido, diganme si les gusto**

**Esto es para ustedes que han estado esperando mi regreso desde no se cuanto tiempo, muchas gracias!**

* * *

Capitulo 1- Del como comenzó

La oscuridad, la maldita oscuridad que parecía no querer irse, deseando poder adueñarse del día, arrebatándole al sol lo que era suyo. Pero eso no importaba, por más que trataran de comprender no podían, las sombras habían caído como cada noche, solo que ahora no deseaban marcharse.

El frio viento le hacía compañía, helando hasta lo más profundo de sus ser. Esta en lo más alto de la ciudad, deseaba verla, quizá, por última vez.

Siempre le gusto, la gran escena que eran las miles de luces, combinando perfectamente con la noche. Pero ni eso, podía liberar a su alma de tan cruel tormento. Lloraba, como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, pero que más daba. Casi era el fin.

Tristemente se había dado cuenta que a quienes más amo en el mundo lo odiaban, no era más que una simple basura, un trapo viejo que solo podrían tirar. Nunca nadie lo quiso, a nadie le importaba, nada valía la pena…

Lucho tanto años, peleo con uñas y dientes, pero debía aceptar la derrota. Estaba tan cansado, se mantuvo de pie hasta que simplemente no pudo más. Había perdido, y lo peor era que no pensaba levantarse.

"_Lucha"_

La pedía a gritos su conciencia, aquella perdida voz que vivía en lo más escondido de lo que aun quedaba de él. Le exigía pelear, pero como hacerlo? Como? Estaba tan cansado, solo quería descansar, olvidarse del dolor.

Olvidarlo todo…

Ser libre…

"_No te rindas, por favor, no lo hagas"_

Era tan loco, tal vez, quizá y ya había enloquecido, solo así podría explicarse el ser rogándose a sí mismo.

Una parte, muy pequeña tal vez, o quizá solo tan oculta, perdida en la inmensidad de su conciencia, deseaba el seguir, ser tan terco, rogaba por un poco de fuerza solo para poder seguir de pie.

De otra, la más fuerte, la que le recordaba todos sus males, aquella que lo despertaba en medio de la noche, gritando y bañado en un frio sudor. La que le recordaba todo lo que alguna vez quiso olvidar.

Soñaba con la muerte, la paz que al fin tendría y con la que tanto gozaría.

Quería morir, no había otra frase. Lo deseaba con todo su ser.

"_Tus hermanos, no los olvides"_

-_**Te odio-**_

No podía mentir, odiaba a esa parte. Ellos lo odiaban de todas formas, estarían felices con su partida, un peso menos. Ya no causaría problemas, ellos tendrían lo que tanto deseaban. Ya no se metería en sus vidas…

Les haría un favor, ya no estorbaría, nunca más…

Su destino estaba sellado, marcado con sangre. No importaba lo que quisiera, ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Dio un último vistazo a la que había sido su todo en su vida, sintió alegría por primera vez. No permitiría que otros decidieran por él, no mas, ya había tomado una decisión y no había marcha atrás.

Y así, se dejo llevar por el abismo. Dejo atrás tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Ahora viviría como quisiera.

"_No te rindas"_

_**-Llegaste tarde-**_

Muy tarde.

_**-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo-**_

Se había entregado a la muerte. Sentía el viento chocar contra su cuerpo mientras caía. Solo esperaba sentir el suelo, sabía que solo así todo terminaría…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Esto es todo, tratare de subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible, daré lo mejor de mí para subir la conti el viernes mas tardar el lunes**

**Solo espero que les guste**

**Bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	5. 2- Del Que Nos Sucedio

**Holaaaa! =^u^=**

**Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios -_-**

**Sé que había quedado en subir un capi cada viernes, pero ya saben cómo es esto de la tarea, y los profes que nos tienen todo el fin de semana con tarea**

**No quiero excusarme, solo les pido tiempo, les prometo, que aunque tenga que escribir por lo menos un poquito en cada tiempo libre lo hare**

**Y antes que nada, quiero aclarar que todo esto es mío, nada es plagio nada que ver**

**Rex, Mei, Shanon y Criss, estaban inventadas mucho antes de leer Sin Razones Para Vivir de Noemí**

**Rex es pelinegra y tiene un ojo rojo y el otro ámbar, me gusto como se ven los ojos rojos, pero quería que Rex fuera especial**

**Rex y Criss son mellizas, Criss es castaña con ojos cafés, ella es la mayor**

**Mei es la que les sigue, tiene el cabello azul y ojos verdes**

**Y por último, Shanon, ella es la menor, es rubia de ojos ámbar, esto en honor a mi gato XD**

**Ellas ya existían mucho antes, solo quiero aclarar eso, y que por mucho que se parezca a la historia de Noemí, no me base en ella, yo escribo sobre temas oscuros de cierta forma, y por el momento me centre en el suicidio por alguna extraña razón**

**Ellas son parte de mí, cada una representa algo de lo que soy**

**Noemí, si estás leyendo esto, amo tus fics, por favor continua, eres grande**

**Bueno y sin más que decir, así, perdonen si hay errores de ortografía mi computadora anda fallando con el teclado ¬¬**

**Me falla cuando más la necesito T-T**

**HONOR A QUIEN HONOR MERECE :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2- Del Que Nos Sucedió**

Su vida era un asco, sin duda quien quiera que estuviera arriba la odiaba con todo su ser. Desde el principio solo había nacido para sufrir, solo el dolor y el odio existían para ella. Siempre estuvo sola, nunca nadie le dio ayuda, ni siquiera les importaba una pobre niña huérfana. No valía nada.

Deseaba morir, al fin desaparecer. Huir como todos lo habían hecho…

No tenía madre, ni padre, ni siquiera alguna familia lejana de la que desconociera. Todos a los que alguna vez amo, habían muerto por su culpa. Siempre lo creyó así, de todas formas como no hacerlo, si siempre que alguien de buen corazón aparecía en su vida, haciéndola olvidar tantos años de completa soledad, terminaba marchándose, dándole la espalda, o simplemente como una absurda maldición, terminaban muertos.

No quería vivir así, no más.

Caminaba sin destino bajo la terrible noche, su única compañera en aquel momento de dolor. La cubría, la abrazaba y la alejaba de sus terrores.

Solo buscaba una simple razón que la atará a este mundo, que la ayudara a seguir adelante. Solo algo que le diera la fuerza que con tanto empeño se esforzaba por conseguir.

No quería morir, por lo menos no aun, no sin antes haber encontrado algo que en verdad le diera eso que tantos hombres buscaban, un amor. Pedía a gritos un poco que carriño, alguien que se preocupara por ella, que velara sus sueños, alguien a quien poder demostrar que aun había mucho por lo cual vivir.

Pero acaso, era mucho pedir?

Tal vez, estaba pidiendo demasiado?

Rogaba por un poco de comprensión, solo eso.

Siempre había vivido una mentira, ocultando el demonio en que se había convertido. No era más que una hipócrita, y de lo peor. Pero lo aceptaba, le encantaba serlo, eso, de cierta forma, la hacía especial.

No era más que una vil asesina. Aceptando la verdad, se permitió sonreír. Aun recordaba a sus hermanas, pero en el fondo lo que más deseaba era poder olvidar. Dejar de pensar en los momentos felices que pasaron juntas, eso solo era como una maldición, la atormentaba en sus peores momentos. Aquellos en los que sus demonios venían a torturarla. Solo deseaba olvidar.

Sabía que haber aceptaba aquella terrible propuesta, solo había terminado por extinguir todo lo bueno que alguna vez hubo en ella, solo por un poco de amor. Se había destruido a sí misma. Pero que mas daba, el mal ya estaba hecho y ya no había marcha atrás.

La muerte iba con ella, marcando a todo aquel que quisiera sacarla de ese camino de sangre y destrucción.

Por eso deseaba terminar con todo. Esa era su razón para querer, más que nada, morir.

Observando por última vez la terrible oscuridad que osaba acompañarla, el viento soplando y la lluvia cayendo, bañándola.

-No puede ser-

Juraría por lo más sagrado que aun tenía en su vida, que no esperaba toparse con aquella escena. Ese cuerpo cayendo, esperando la hora en la que chocaría contra el suelo y terminaría su sufrir.

Pero no pude evitar correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia aquel desolado lugar. En su mente solo cruzaba la idea de un igual, otra alma atormentada por la vida y destruida por el destino. Alguien que al fin comprendiera el infierno en que se había convertido su vida.

Tal vez era egoísta, pero así era ella…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Bueno, se que tarde mucho, pero estuve muy ocupada con la uni -_-**

**Lamento que fuera tan corto, pero mi inspiración anda fallando ¬¬**

**Siempre me sucede cuando más la necesito, pero que se le va a hacer**

**En el próximo capi, al fin se conocerán. E irán conociendo parte de la vida de Rex y de Leo en este fanfic**

**Ok, la vida de Leo no estará tan cambiada, pero con la de Rex espero que se sorprendan. Rex es un personaje que cree para Venganza, un fic de Bakugan que aun no termino, y les diré que de cierta forma en mi loca cabeza ambas historias tienen que ver entre sí.**

**Solo espero que me tengan paciencia, tratare de subir lo más pronto posible**

**Y por último, pediré una disculpa, lamento mucho el cómo está quedando la historia pero llevo algún tiempo sin escribir y apenas estoy volviendo a retomar mi estilo**

**Y ya, para irme, Noemí, espero la conti de Sin Razones Para Vivir y Sinners, me encantan XD**

**Y para el fic de Boy On Fire, espero la conti, me traume con tu fic, y sin ofender a nadie pero me parece mucho mejor que el libro jajaja :D**

**Bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	6. 3- Del Conocer Nuestros Demonios

**Holaaa! =^w^=**

**Trate de escribir esto, pero al parecer la condenada de mi inspiración esta quien sabe donde ¬¬**

**Solo diré que espero les guste, y que tratare de hacer los capis lo más largo que pueda, y que daré mi mejor esfuerzo por subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible.**

**Crystal Violeta: No sé qué decir, amo tus fics, y me hace muy feliz leer un review tuyo –w-**

**I Love Kittens too: Pues sí, ambos comparten ese sentimiento de desesperanza y deseo de al fin dejar de sufrir. Que puedo decir, me encanta escribir sobre el suicidio. Gracias, y no te preocupes, ya en este capi se conocerán.**

**Y lamento tanto el tardarme todo este tiempo en actualizar, pero es que no tengo la mejor memoria que digamos que termine por olvidar este fic -_-**

**Lo sé soy un asco ¬¬**

**Espero les guste, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer lo que con tanto cariño escribo.**

**HONOR A QUIEN HONOR MERECE**

* * *

**Capitulo 3- Del Conocer Nuestros Demonios**

Estaba aterrada, tan perdida en la inmensidad de lo que era la vida. Una parte de ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder salir adelante, el encontrar las fuerzas necesaria para luchar una vez más por lo que todos creen merecer. Deseaba el poder pelear por la felicidad que tanto anhelaba. Pero estaba tan cansada.

Quería morir más que nada en la vida, dejar a tras el dolor, el sufrimiento que había marcado su maldita existencia desde el momento en que vio la luz por primera vez. Añorada desaparecer, poder huir y nunca más volver.

Pero era tan cobarde, no podía simplemente el decir "_me rindo" _y echar todo por la borda, tenia tantos demonios que aun en las garras de la muerte no podría encontrar la paz.

Había condenado a tantas pobres almas al infierno eterno, había matado y segado con sus propias manos a tantas vidas. Tal vez la parte más retorcida de su ser no se arrepentía y pedía a gritos más sangre, destrucción y miseria, lo anhelaba, lo deseaba con todo lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue.

Y eso, era lo que no podía perdonar. No podía perdonarse, no ahora. Nunca nadie podría perdonarla., simplemente porque ella misma no podía hacerlo.

Esa noche, tan oscura, tan llena de sombra y perdición fue la escogida para al fin terminar con todo su dolor. Caminaba sin rumbo, perdida en sus pensamientos, atrapada por sus demonios. Tan solo esperaba a aquel ser, con su guadaña en alto, preparada para tomar de una vez por todas su podrida alma y arrastrarla al más terrible de los infiernos, llevándola al lugar al que siempre perteneció.

Sus únicas compañeras siempre fueron el frio de la noche, las sombras que la dominaban y su fiel guardián, la luna, que con su gran luz lograba evitar que el miedo y la desesperación reinaran.

Pero el ver aquella horrenda escena nunca se lo espero. No pudo evitar correr bajo la terrible lluvia que caía sin piedad, corrió con todas sus fuerza. No sabía porque lo hacía, solo sucedió, sus piernas se movieron sin pensarlo.

Sus propios deseos de muerte se quedaron atrás, habían huido como unos cobardes. La misma muerte los había hecho correr lejos de ahí. Tendrían que esperar un poco más para reclamar su alma.

Por primera vez rezo, le rogo a Dios que estuviera vivo, poder ayudarlo. El darle un día mas de vida. No sabía porque, solo que deseaba con todo su ser el poder ayudarlo, tratar de rescatarlo de la oscuridad que sabia debía dominar en su espíritu.

Un deseo egoísta sin duda, sabía que solo lo pedía por el simple hecho de haber encontrado un igual. Alguien que compartía su dolor, el anhelo de morir. En el fondo, solo no quería quedarse sola, no otra vez…

"_Egoísta"_

Sin duda lo era, y más que cualquiera que pudo haber existido y que algún día existirá.

"_Maldita hipócrita"_

Y nadie se le igualaba. Era la reina. Con ese simple pensamiento sonrió, pudo reír a carcajadas, pero no era el momento.

"_Solo corre, y cierra la boca" _

Le recordó su conciencia, aquella voz que siempre la acompañaba. Esa que nunca escuchaba, por muy irónico que fuera. Odiaba escucharla, la aborrecía con todo su ser, la maldecía, la mandaría al mismo infierno, sino fuera porque era la única que nunca la abandono, la que le recordaba que aun había bondad en ella. Que aun no era un monstruo, por más que se lo echaran en cara.

Y por primera vez, la escucho. Pensando en aquella pobre alma, sin duda eran compañeros en el mismo barco.

En el mismo infierno…

El mismo maldito y condenado infierno…

Corría contra el cruel viento, tratando de limpiar sus pecados, de quitarse tan pesada condena. Con la muerte aun detrás, deseando seguir marcando su camino de más sangre. Tratando de dejar aun más profunda su marca, de demostrarle que después de todos esos años de infierno aun no merecía la paz que tanto anhelaba.

"_Maldita"_

Estaba segura de que ella lo sabía. Tantos milenios de constantes muerte, tanta sangre y crueldad, no le importaría que alguien tan "simple" como ella se lo dijera. Pero la muerte era la diosa, una capaz de alzarse en gloria con la destrucción de todos los que alguna vez estuvieron a su lado.

"_Malditos todos"_

Y como no odiarlos. Como no odiar con toda el alma al mundo, a cada persona, al mismo Dios. Como no maldecirlos, mandarlos al carajo y seguir tratando de mantenerse de pie. Como no desearles lo peor, si solo le habían traído dolor, sufrimiento, si solo se habían encargado de desgraciarle la vida. De quitarle todo lo que alguna vez significo algo para ella.

"_Púdranse todos"_

Ella misma se había condenado, esa era la verdad. Pero ella sola había logrado sobrevivir, si ayuda, sin lastima de nadie más. Perdiéndolo todo a su paso, pero los había vencido. Podía restregarles en sus horrendas caras que no habían podido con ella, quitarles esas hipócritas sonrisas. La destruyeron, se encargaron de quebrar su espíritu, pero a cambio, habían creado al monstruo que era ahora.

Ellos la habían creado. La transformaron en lo que era. En la asesina. En la maldita. La hipócrita. La que aun trataba de conservaba algo de bondad en su interior. La que luchaba día con día contra la muerte.

La que estaba rota por dentro…

Y aun así, trataba de mantenerse de pie. De no derrumbarse.

"_Venganza"_

Eso era.

"_Su sangre, por la mía"_

Les mostraría lo que era el verdadero dolor. Les haría sufrir todo por lo que ella paso. Se arrepentirían.

"_Su dolor por el mío"_

Porque ella era el odio puro. El mal que atormentaba este mundo. La oscuridad. El peor de los monstruos que alguna vez existió. La muerte misma…

Sentía su cabello pegado a su rostro, su cabello negro como las sombras de una noche sin luna. Su gorro empapado al igual que su ropa. Una simple falda y una blusa de tirantes, con su mejor chaqueta. Amaba el vestir de negro, mostrar el luto que llevaba por dentro.

Y amaba sus botas. Siempre las llevaba en sus "trabajos". Otro más de sus fieles compañeros, en aquellas noches en las que volvía a caer en ese maldito pozo que la mantenía prisionera.

Ante ella se alzaba el horror. Oculto en la noche, protegido por aquel abandonado edificio y un desolado callejón. Estaba su cuerpo. Aquel ser que no era humano, pero tampoco animal. Una tortuga.

Una tortuga envuelta en un charco de sangre. Viendo el inmenso cielo teñido de gris.

Aun respiraba…

Se aferraba a la vida. Quería vivir, aun después de tantos tormentos. Quería seguir luchando.

Lo ayudaría. Lo sacaría de ese infierno, y esperaba que él le ayudara con su condena.

"_Vida por vida"_

Una egoísta. Una maldita egoísta. Pero que más le quedaba. A que más se podía aferrar. Que mas lograría mantenerla con la suficiente fuerza como para continuar con el infierno que llevaba por vida.

La muerte era su mundo. Y ahora lucharía contra ella. No permitiría que se llevara aquella luz que le habían mandado.

"_No te rindas"_

Y no lo haría. Por ambos…

No se dejaría arrastrar por sus demonios.

Y así fue como lo llevo con todas sus fuerzas, a su pequeño y desolado apartamento. Estaba sola en el mundo, y aunque a veces era horrendo, por el momento lo agradecería.

Lo curo. Velo sus sueños. Y espero hasta que despertara. Después vendrían las preguntas

Por ahora, solo le quedaba esperar a que abriera sus ojos de nuevo al mundo. Y rogaba porque continuara con esas ganas de seguir adelante, porque no se diera por vencido.

Y ella, lucharía contra sus demonios. Los mantendría a raya. No permitiría que le arruinaran esa pequeña esperanza que había nacido con la luz de noche. No los dejaría ganar. No hoy…

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Y por fin lo termine -_-**

**Ya llevaba un buen pedazo escrito, pero me puso a corregir y a continuarlo. Y lo acabe un día domingo a la 1:18 am XD**

**Me esforzare mucho más para seguir con este fic y CRUEL DESTINO**

**A si, para quienes se preguntaran, soy mujer y tengo 19 años. Ya sé, el nombre de Rex confunde jajajaa**

**Espero el haber merecido por lo menos un review, con uno me pondré muy feliz **

**Sueño con el conseguir 50 reviews en un solo fic, es mi sueño O.o**

**Bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


End file.
